Kids
by notactiveformerwriter
Summary: Yet another crappy one-shot from the desk of Mandi T. Read, review, and repeat. Rated K  for kissing.


**Okay, my laptop crashed yesterday. This story was from my sister's laptop, but I only wrote it to include this note. MY ACCOUNT WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS. I might post if I can get my hands on my sister's computer, but that will be not very often. This story sucks, I know, but I wanted to give you something to read while my laptop isn't working.**

**Disclaimer: SWAC is not mine!**

_Kids_

"Chad… Stop… MOVING!" Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were sitting in the prop house, the former of the two dabbing hydrogen peroxide onto the latter's cuts.

"I'm sowwy," Chad moaned. "But it huuurts!"

The brunette smiled sadly, feeling sympathy for the usually non-whiny actor. "I know. What were you fighting about anyway?" Sonny asked, as she smoothed a band-aid onto his calf.

Chad turned away to hide the growing blush on his face. "You."

"What about?" The comedienne seemed relatively unfazed, but inside her heart was fluttering. Chad had gotten a black eye and ruined his perfectly god-like good looks for _her_?

"Jackson said that you were hot… and well, he was checking you out. Then I, er, punched him. You know the rest."

Sonny shook her head and giggled. "Don't attack anyone next time they check me out, okay?"

"…"

"Whatever. Now, uh, you need to take off your shirt so I can bandage your stomach."

The two carefully maneuvered to unbutton Chad's Mackenzie Falls dress shirt without touching any of his painful bruises. Sonny tried not to gawk as she examined the actor's toned abdomen.

"Like what you see, Munroe. Not many girls can say that they've seen this side of Chad Dylan Cooper."

She rolled her eyes, trying desperately to convince Chad (and herself) that she was not examining every chiseled muscle of his chest. "Sure, I am," Sonny drawled, oozing with sarcasm. "Now let me bandage your cuts and we can be done here, okay?"

A silence fell over the two as Sonny worked quickly to treat her crush's wounds. After squirming with awkwardness for a solid five minutes, Chad blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want to have kids?"

Sonny's jaw dropped clear to the floor. "Ex-excuse me? What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly reasonable one. Do you want to have kids?" By now, Chad and Sonny were sitting on the floor, all nursing duties having been accomplished and Chad's shirt now draped over his shoulders.

"Um… I guess, I mean, I dunno… what about you?"

The question was less awkward for the blonde actor, who was used to strange questions from reporters all the time. "Yeah, I've always wanted to have two mini Coopers **(AN: haha, like the car)** running around my house."

"Of course. The only reason that a conceited jerk like you would want kids is to have a few mini-me's."

Chad frowned. "Not like that. It's just, well, I like kids. But I only want to have them with the right person."

"Hmmm." Sonny considered his answer. "What would you name them?"

"Oh, probably Dylan for a boy. You, know, 'cause that's my name."

"And for a girl?," Sonny prompted.

"Er, Allison. Allison Melissa."

The brunette froze. "Uh, Chad? You know that Allison is my name, right?"

Chad blushed for the second time in that sitting. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Sonny put the pieces together and smirked. "Wait. You got mad when a guy started checking me out _and _you want to name a kid after me? Do you consider me to be your future wife or something?"

"Maybe. I, uh, can't think of anyone else that I would trust with my children."

"What about your girlfriend?"

Chad racked his brain to think of the model's name. "Oh, Jessica?"

"Jamie," Sonny corrected.

"Yeah, that chick is just for publici- how do you know her name?"

"The tabloids have mouths, Chad. You of all people should know that."

"But I happen to know, Munroe, that when I asked if you read those last week, you said, and I quote 'No, Cooper! Why would I read those treasure troves of lies?' Does someone have crush on the mighty CDC?"

It was Sonny's turn to be at a loss for words. "Uh, I only know because…"

"I'm waiting."

"Okay. Fine. I was a tiny bit jealous of Jamie, okay? But not that much…"

"Whatever you say, Munroe. So, what do you want to name your kids?"

Sonny smiled. "Well, I was thinking Kayla for a girl and, err, don't laugh, Chad for a boy."

The three named actor stared at her in shock. He was sitting on the floor fearing rejection, and here was his Sonny _wanting to name her child after him_. How amazing was that?

"So…"

"So…"

Chad sighed. "Okay, so. We've both come to the conclusion that we like one-"

Sonny cut him off, grabbing his face into a passionate kiss that lasted a good few minutes. When the two separated (stupid oxygen), she grinned.

"You should really stop being analytical."

"I know."

With that, the two mashed their lips into another fiery kiss, knowing that it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
